deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Fuckboy
Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Fuckboy 'is a What-if episode of Death Battle. Description ''Five Nights at Freddy's VS Five Nights at Fuckboy's! The original fights his alternate version! Who will win this bear fight? Interlude Previously on Death Battle... Foxy quickly evades Freddy's microphone and hat, than tears Freddy apart. Freddy Krueger: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *smashes Freddy Fazbear's endoskeleton head with his feet* Shrek pulled Freddy's head off of his body. Shadow: CHAOS BLAST! *uses Chaos Blast, destroying Freddy* Shadow: YES! I DID IT! Then Rocksteady tackled Freddy and strangled him. Then he blasted Freddy's head to pieces. Magikarp splashes into Freddy a couple of times, and then finishes him with a splash. ''Akihiro: DRAGON BEAM! '' The beam destroys Chica and Freddy, they both explode. Mikey takes the chance and beats Freddy with the nunchakus until it's destroyed. Wiz: People think the animatronics are useless. But if you see their "fuckboy" counterparts... '''Boomstick: Freddy Fazbear. THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT KEEPS LOOSING! HE NEEDS TO WIN THIS BATTLE! Wiz: And Freddy Fuckboy, the animatronic bear who is.... uhm... badass? Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills... To found out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Freddy Fazbear Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The pizzeria where dreams come to reality. Boomstick: If you're talking about child murderers and people getting stuffed into Animatronics, then yes, nightmares come to reality. Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the main attraction of the place. He is one of the animatronics who wants to stuff security night guards in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Boomstick: Oh yeah... He apparently likes the dark. He becomes more active there. Freddy plays his jingle for a short time on the dark, then he stops playing and kills the player. Boomstick: SON OF A BITCH! (cue Five Nights at Nopeville) Wiz: Freddy can teleport and hides mostly in the dark. Boomstick: Like a ninja! Wiz: He got a microphone, but it can't be seen when he leaves the Show Stage. Boomstick: I told you he's a ninja! Wiz: Freddy Fazbear has a weakness. He doesn't fights, he's slow and most of his strategy is based on fear. Boomstick: No, you're not ready for Freddy. Freddy teleports to the office and jumpscares the player. Freddy Fuckboy Wiz: It was a normal night. Boomstick: Freddy Fuckboy wanted to have a hardcore night of debauchery. But he had to shit on all the cameras to prevent his detection. Wow, how original. Wiz: Freddy eventually defeated all the cameras with the help of his gang. Then, he fought the Toy Animatronics and The Puppet. And then, he would have to defeat his ultimate enemy... Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy: YOU SHITFUCKERS. YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY I'M GOING TO YIFF YOUR DICKS Boomstick: He killed Golden Freddy and it looked like it was the end. Wiz: But it wasn't. He had to defeat one more enemy. Boomstick: Balloon Boy. With the help of his friends, Freddy Fuckboy killed Balloon Boy. Wiz: And then it was the end. He has shown many abilities. Boomstick: His main weapon is the Dragon Dildo. DRAGON DILDO? *laughs* WHY WOULD HE HOLD A DRAGON DILDO? Wiz: The Dragon DIldo is actually Freddy's strongest weapon. It causes a lot of damage. It can even kill normal enemies in one hit. Boomstick: The Dragon Dildo increases Freddy's damage a lot of times. Freddy can use the Tophat Toss, throwing his tophat at the enemy, hitting twice. Lead Stinger is when Freddy attackes the foe with a scrill screech. It has a small chance of poisoning his enemies. Wiz: The Toreador March is one of Freddy's strongest attacks. It can put foes to sleep and hits multiple times. Not to mention his Scream, which causes regular damage. However, Freddy is very cocky and sometimes needs his gang to defeat stronger enemies. Boomstick: He's still badass. Bonnie: FREDDY, MY FUCKING HEAD IS GONE. Freddy: Use one of the spares, you shit. Bonnie: BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME. Freddy Fuckboy: Let me guess. You want me. Freddy Fuckboy: To find your fucking head. I fucking hate you. Fight Freddy Fazbear jumpscares and kills the security guard. He giggles and grabs the dead body and stuffs it into a suit. Freddy then goes back to the Show Stage, but he sees Bonnie's head on the floor. Freddy Fazbear: B-Bonnie! What happened to you! Freddy then sees Foxy's right arm next to Bonnie. Freddy Fazbear: Who's d-d-doing this? ???: Bonnie, Chica and Yiffy are dead. Freddy Fazbear: Who-who said that? ???: Inhale my dong, enragement bear. (*cue The Hellion/Electric Eye - Judas Priest*) An animatronic bear shows up. He is similiar to Freddy, except he has sunglasses. It's Freddy Fuckboy. He then wears a white hat. Freddy Fuckboy: I will fucking kill you like I killed your friends. FIGHT! Fuckboy guards. Fazbear runs to Fuckboy and punches his face. He then headbutts him, making Fuckboy hit a wall. Freddy Fuckboy: Oh shit-'' Freddy Fazbear punches Fuckboy's face two times, with both hands. He then prepares to headbutt Fuckboy again, but Fuckboy quickly dodges the headbutt. ''Freddy Fuckboy: No. Fuckboy then uses Tophat Toss, but Freddy Fazbear dodges it. Freddy Fazbear: Hah! You th-th-think a hat can k-k-kill me? Fuckboy's hat then hits Freddy's head, cutting it a bit. Fuckboy's hat then comes back to his head. Fuckboy then jumps to Freddy Fazbear and punches his face, making him scream. Fuckboy then gets the Dragon Dildo and uses it like a sword, stabbing Freddy Fazbear's chest. Fuckboy then throws Freddy Fazbear against the wall, however, Freddy Fazbear hides in the dark. Freddy Fuckboy: If you don't show up I swear I will shit myself. Freddy Fazbear shows up and grabs Fuckboy's head, trying to pull it off. Freddy Fuckboy: No. Freddy Fuckboy then uses Scrill Screech, screaming into his microphone, poisoning Freddy Fazbear. Freddy Fazbear struggles. Freddy Fuckboy then walks backwards and uses Tophat Toss. The hat surpasses Freddy Fazbear's chest then hits him back in the head. The hat flies back to Fuckboy. Freddy Fuckboy: Inhale my don-'' Freddy Fazbear screams at Freddy Fuckboy's face, surprising him. Freddy Fazbear teleports and hides. ''Freddy Fuckboy: What the fu-'' Before Freddy Fuckboy finishes, Freddy Fazbear screams and punches his face. ''Freddy Fuckboy: FUCK. Freddy Fazbear punches Fuckboy's face multiple times. He then bites Fuckboy's head. Freddy Fuckboy: Jesus fucking christ, i'm getting sick of this shit already. Freddy Fazbear then teleports again and tries to punch Fuckboy's face. However, the punch is stopped. Freddy Fuckboy's sunglasses glow. (*cue Riviera OST (PSP) - The Last Battle*) Freddy Fuckboy uses the Fazbear Combo, using all his attacks. He screams and uses Tophat Toss, hitting Freddy Fazbear two times. He then uses Scrill Screech, screaming into his microphone and poisoning Fazbear. He then winds up his music box, playing Toreador March, putting Fazbear to sleep and damaging him badly. Freddy Fuckboy: Using the power of the Lord Michael... Jackson. Freddy Fuckboy's white hat then shines. He grabs it and uses it as a sword, slicing Freddy Fazbear's chest, showing a lot of his endoskeleton. Freddy Fuckboy then tosses his hat against Freddy Fazbear, completely paralyzing him. Freddy Fuckboy walks away. Freddy Fuckboy: I fucking did it. Eat my shit. Freddy Fazbear explodes. Freddy Fuckboy: Git gud. K.O.! Results (*cue Freddy, You Terrible Cunt!*) Boomstick: Here comes the Five Nights at Freddy's fanboys... Wiz: Despite both being almost the same, Freddy Fuckboy had the advantages. His skills changed the outcome. Boomstick: Not to mention his overpowered Dragon Dildo. Looks like Freddy got... fucked. Wiz: The winner is Freddy Fuckboy. Next battle by IdemSplix Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: Let's do this, Akamaru! Double Fang Over Fang! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:IdemSplix Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015